Telling the World
by WordNerb93
Summary: Phineas and Ferb build a giant slingshot! But what happens when it misfires and lands Phineas and Isabella on some deserted island? PhineasxIsabella


**Telling the World**

**Author's Note: Alright, this is my secend P&F story. Once again, this is a story that will focus on Phineas and Isabella. I don't own Phineas and Ferb.**

* * *

><p>"All done, Ferb?" He shoots me his classic thumbs up.<p>

I take a step back to admire our work. "You know, I wonder why we waited so long to make this."

Ferb shrugs as he places his tools in his toolbox.

"I mean, Candace has given us great ideas, but the giant slingshot was topnotch! How far does it go again?"

Ferb just shrugs again.

"Well, we only need it to go to the other side of Danville. So, Perry, ready for the test flight?" I glance around, but my test partner has disappeared. "Hey, where's Perry?"

"Hey Phineas!" I turn to see Izzy come through the gate. "Whatcha doin'?"

I grin, hearing the words that have helped inspire me so many times. "Hey Isabella. Ferb and I have made a giant slingshot to shoot us across Danville. I was going to test it out with Perry, but he's disappeared again."

"So, you need someone to go with you?"

"Yeah. Maybe you could?"

Her eyes lit up slightly as she excitedly answered, "Yes!"

"Alright, hope in!" We climb into the little pod that we constructed to go with the slingshot. "Alright, Ferb, commence tightening!"

Ferb pushes a button and the elastic begins to stretch. "Remember, Ferb, not too much. We don't want to end-"

"PHINEAS!" The three of us look up to see Candace storm out of the house. "What are you doing?"

"We're shooting ourselves across Danville. After all, it was such an awesome idea that we had to use it. Thanks for mentioning it!"

"You are sooooo- wait. When did I mention this?"

"Back after that storm washed us up on that island and you were asking why we didn't make something to get back home."

Candace blinks, then shakes her head vigorously. "If you think you're gonna get away with this, you're wrong."

"Candace…" I begin, but she doesn't hear me.

As she continues to rant, I notice how stretched the elastic is. "Uh, Ferb?" He doesn't hear me over Candace's rant.

Izzy does however, as she asks, "What's wrong?"

"The elastic is too tight. If it gets released now, who knows where we'll end up!"

Isabella looks frightened, and I can't stand that! "FERB!"

He turns to me, sees my worried expression, then looks at the elastic. He actually gasps when he sees that it's stretched as far as it will go.

He reaches for the CANCEL button we have, but Candace says, "You are so not launching this one!"

Before we have a chance to tell her that was what we were trying to do, she shoves her hands in front of Ferb's.

Which wouldn't have been so bad, but they also hit the LAUNCH button!

With a snap, the slingshot fires and Izzy and I are airborne.

* * *

><p>Ferb watches helplessly as Phineas and Isabella fly off in the pod. He just stands there with his mouth hanging open.<p>

He hears a small, "oops," from beside him. He looks to see Candace wide eyed, staring after the pod.

For about half a minute, neither of them does more than glance between each other and the now empty sky where the pod had vanished. Then Candace runs into the house, screaming at the top of her lungs, heading for her panic room.

Ferb, on the other hand, walks inside rapidly and grabs the phone. He knows he will need help to get those two back.

He calls Buford, Baljeet, the Fireside Girls, Django, heck, he even calls Irving!

He has no idea where the two of them are going to end up and he'll need everyone's help if he is going to find them and bring them home.

* * *

><p>Candace huddles in the panic room. She has managed to stop screaming, but she is still worried. There have been times where her brothers' inventions have messed up badly, but this was the first time where she doesn't know what has happened to one of them!<p>

What is she going to do? She can't call Mom. If Mom finds out that she had done this, even accidentally, she would probably spend the rest of her days in a room similar to this one. Dad wouldn't understand either, despite his more laid back attitude of Phineas and Ferb's inventions.

She opens her phone and calls the one person she can tell anything: Stacy.

* * *

><p>Izzy and I have been thrown back into our seats, screaming, by the sudden launch.<p>

In our panic, we are holding on to the nearest object, which happens to be each other.

The small portion of my mind that is not frozen with terror processes a few thoughts.

First, it was statistically impossible that one of our inventions would NOT create a situation like this. I mean, multiple spaceships (or rocket ships, call them what you will), a jet around the world, anti-gravity; we were just an accident waiting to happen. Not that I really ever thought about that before it did.

Second, the pod should still have the auto-landing sequence still, so we should make it down in one piece.

Third, if it wasn't for the terror of this situation, I would be both ecstatic and really embarrassed to be in Izzy's arms.

As much as I'd like to say it was holding Isabella that got me to stop screaming, it was the bit about the pod that did. "Isabella? ISABELLA!"

Eventually, she stops screaming. "Y- y- yes, Phineas?"

"Isabella, we're going to be fine. There is an automatic landing procedure for the pod. It means that wherever we end up, we'll at least land safely."

Izzy nods, looking a little relieved. That's when we both notice we're still holding each other.

We quickly release each other, quite reluctantly on my part. "Sorry, Izzy, I was-" I pause as I realize I just used my private nickname for her out loud.

Maybe if I keep going, she won't notice… "I guess I was pretty scared."

She looks at the floor and makes a small circle with her foot. "Yeah, me too. I- wait. Wait did you call me?"

I grimace as I try to think of anything I can say, but nothing comes to me other than to tell the truth. "Well, I called you Izzy. It- It's a nickname I came up with a while ago. Sorry."

She smiles, which, given our situation, says a lot. "No, it's fine. In fact, I love it!"

I blink once. "You do?"

She nods. "Of course! I-" A beeping in the pod cuts her off. "What's that?"

"It's the landing sequence. I guess our flight is over."

* * *

><p>"Phineas, where are we?"<p>

I look around the small island. There isn't much here, but it seems familiar. I spot a couple of trees and… is that a musk ox?

"I think this is the same island we almost got stuck on during the summer solstice."

"You mean the one we were almost stranded on?"

"Yeah, and this time we don't have Ferb's map to help us get home." I don't even look around this time. Instead, I sit down and lean against the pod. "I can't make anything that will help us here."

I feel like I'm about to cry. I mean, all we were going to do today was launch ourselves across Danville and now I've gone and stranded Isabella on this island!

Well, me and Isabella, but Isabella is the one I feel really bad about. I mean, really, she's my best friend and I've stranded her here!

Now, she'll probably hate me, even if I told her how I felt.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

You see, it all started the day Ferb and I made the rollercoaster. No, not the first one. The second one. You know, the musical? I don't know why, but I felt something about her that day. I think I was even being slightly flirtatious while we were on the rollercoaster!

As time has gone on, I've started to notice her a lot more. But I don't know if she likes me back!

I mean, I thought I had made some pretty obvious hints. Whenever we had helped her get a Fireside Girls patch, we hadn't made it easy, but that one day we made the bio-sphere, I couldn't help but practically give it to her! Not to mention the bamboo lamp. Sure, I made some other requests that day, but hers was the first and the one that gave me the idea to take requests, which was mostly to not make myself too obvious and weird her out.

Of course, I think it would have been better if I had felt this way before the solstice. That is what scares me the most. On the slight chance Isabella had liked me already, being in Paris with me while I was looking for airplane parts would probably have crushed it!

And now I've stranded her on a deserted island! I guess this is why Candice is always freaking out when it comes to Jeremy.

Could I be…? I think I am. I think I'm in love with her.

But, if she doesn't feel the same way about me, I don't want to weird her out and have her end our friendship.

So, I think I'll keep it to myself until I know how she'd feel about it.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

"Phineas, it'll be fine," Isabella says gently. "You'll think of something. You always do."

"But that's the problem! I can't think of anything that we can make with just what we have here! I mean, last time I couldn't even remember what we had! You were the one who reminded me of Ferb's map. I just don't know what we can do!"

"Well, this time, Ferb is still out there. He could make something that he could use to come and get us."

I mulled that one over. True, I do come up with most of the ideas, but I know Ferb is just as smart as me. Even if he doesn't come up with something new, he'd probably use something we've already made to come get us. "You know, you're right. But that will still probably take the rest of the day. What do we do until then?"

Isabella seemed like she was about to answer, only to shut her mouth and look away. Was she blushing? What would make her do that?

Could it…? Nah, it couldn't be. I mean, Isabella has never been one to not give her feelings about something. The closest I can remember is when she asked about the rollercoaster, when she asked, "Phineas are you sure this is safe?" But even that was kind of obvious.

I'm not that oblivious.

Am I?

* * *

><p>"So, Ferb, why did you call us?" Baljeet asks.<p>

Buford leaned in and whispers, "Especially Fanboy over there."

Ferb took a deep breath to explain when Stacy bursts into the backyard. "Where's Candace? She said something about launching Phineas somewhere!"

The rest of them, excluding Ferb, gasp.

Gretchen notices something that had been bugging her. "Where's Isabella?"

Ferb pointed at the slingshot, which remarkably was still there.

"She got launched somewhere, too? Where, Ferb? Where?"

Ferb shrugs. At that moment, there was a flash. Everyone in the backyard looks to see that the slingshot has disappeared.

Candace runs out into the backyard. "I saw something flash. Does that mean you got him back?"

Ferb glares at his stepsister. "Candace," he says, his annoyance quite obvious, "if we had, wouldn't they be here with us?"

"Well, why don't you just build something that can take us to them and bring us home?" she shouts.

"Candace," Stacy interrupts, "I may not be a genius, but if no one knows where they are, how would they be able to get to them?"

Candace smacks her forehead before turning back to Ferb. "You and Phineas can do anything! Why can't you get him back?"

Irving, surprisingly enough, answers her. "I think the key words there are _Phineas and Ferb_. It's easier to do something in a pair."

Ferb nods sadly.

Candace sighs dejectedly. "Well, maybe we can figure something out together. After all," she continues, trying to sound positive, "the rest of us combined must equal one Phineas."

It doesn't even take a second for everyone else, excluding Ferb once more, to say, "NO!"

Candace looks more annoyed than before. "I know that, I was just trying to sound positive!"

* * *

><p>I glance back up at the sun. To my surprise, it's about to set!<p>

"Wow, Phineas. And you said you can't make a great sandcastle without some sort of tools!"

Isabella is speaking from the top of the 15 foot tower on the sandcastle we made. Which apparently took hours.

"Isabella, I think it's been long enough for Ferb to make something to get us."

Isabella runs over to my side. "Whatcha thinkin'?" she asks, obviously trying to cheer me up.

"I think that Ferb doesn't know where we are. I just realized that the air currents could have moved us farther north or south from Danville."

Isabella starts to look worried. I can't believe I just said that after all she did to take _my_ mind of this situation!

"Hey, don't worry. I know my brother. He'll come up with something. But," I say, glancing at the setting sun, "he might not be able to finish it today."

"But what about our parents? I know my mom will get really scared if I don't come home tonight."

"Well, right now there's nothing we can do about it."

How can I get her mind off of this?

I got it!

"Why don't we just sit down and watch the sunset for now?"

When she gets this blank look on her face, I wonder if I've said something wrong.

She seems to come out of some sort of trance with a large smile. "I'd love to."

I guess it was just a surprise to her.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

It feels surprisingly good to just sit here with Isabella.

I mean, I know that I am, or at least I think I am, in love with her, but just sitting here with her feels better than I thought it would.

"You know, Phineas, it feels much better watching the sunset with you this time."

"Huh?"

"Well, last time we were here, you had given up when you finally sat down to watch it. I'm just glad you aren't freaking out this time."

"Well, I kind of did that already. I just did it quietly this time."

Isabella immediately turns to glare at me. "Why didn't you tell me?"

I scratch my ear as I reply, "Well, after I got over it, I thought that I shouldn't bother you with my problem."

Isabella narrows her eyes. "And…"

"That's it."

"No it's not. You always scratch your ear when you aren't telling the entire truth."

Ouch! I need to get rid of that habit. I guess I'll have to *shudder* tell her the truth.

"Well, I didn't want you to know that I was freaking out. If you saw I was, you might think that we may never make it off this island."

Isabella's gaze softens. "Phineas, I don't really care about that right now. I just want to make sure you're okay. And…" she gets really quiet and turns away from me, almost like she doesn't want me to hear, "I wouldn't mind being stuck here with you."

Okay, I know Isabella, or at least I thought I did, and she would never want to be stuck on an island like this. Why would she say that?

Unless the being stuck part wasn't what she was thinking about. But that would mean…

Something clicks in my head. Memories that confused me before suddenly make perfect sense.

In all, I think it has only been five seconds since Isabella finished her sentence when I fall backward into darkness.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

I wake up in the pod, with Isabella's worried face over mine. "Phineas, are you okay? What happened?"

It takes a moment before my memory returns. When it does, I immediately freak out. "I can't believe it! Why didn't I notice it before?"

I hop onto my feet and start pacing. Every time I turn, I can see Isabella looking very worried.

"Noticed what?" she asks nervously.

I continue as if I hadn't heard her, hoping that she'll not ask again, yet unable to stop my feelings of self-loathing from pouring out. "I mean, it should have been obvious! Some of those mistakes weren't subtle in the least, but I didn't notice! I can't believe you don't hate me for never seeing it!"

Isabella grabs me by the shoulder. "What are you talking about Phineas?"

I give a hurt laugh that sounds more like I'm choking, which isn't that far from the truth. "I'm talking about your crush on me."

Isabella seems to freeze up for a moment. She removes her hand as she starts to stutter, "Phineas, I- It's- What-"

She looks miserable, trying to cover this up.

'Phineas,' I think to myself, 'you coward, she's obviously worried about your reaction. Why can't you just show her how you feel?'

So, before I lose what courage I have gathered, I pull her closer and kiss her, right on the lips.

When our lips first meet, she tenses up, but she quickly relaxes and returns the kiss eagerly.

To be honest, I can't tell who is more surprised.

It feels like nothing I could ever have imagined.

It seems like we part all too soon. "Phineas, wha-?"

"Isabella, I- I love you. I'm so sorry I-"

She lays a finger on my lips and gives me a soft smile. "You don't have to be."

With that, she leans back in and we kiss once more. As we do, the rest of the world seems to disappear.

* * *

><p>"I'm sorry, Ferb, but we have to leave. We do not like leaving when Phineas is not here, but we all have to be home in time for dinner."<p>

Ferb sighs, knowing Baljeet is right, and waves them off.

The only people still in the backyard, along with all the ruins of Ferb's attempts to track his stepbrother and their best friend, was himself, Candace and Stacy.

"Hey Candace, I have to go, too. Could you drop me off at home real quick?"

"You just want to use my phone, don't you?" Candace accuses her.

"Well, duh! It's the coolest phone ever!"

Ferb blinks, then smacks himself in the forehead. How could he have forgotten about the go-to app Phineas had installed on Candace's phone? Before the teens can use it, Ferb runs over and grabs it.

"Hey, what gives?"

Ferb just stares at her, with a 'Really?' look all over his face. Then he activates the go-to app and says, "Go to Phineas."

With a flash, he vanishes, leaving the two teens slightly bewildered.

"You know," Candace says slowly, "I can't believe we didn't think of that."

* * *

><p>Once again, our kiss seems to end before it should.<p>

With the kiss over, however, I hear what sounds like chuckling.

Both Isabella and I turn to find Ferb cracking up.

"FERB!" we shout together.

When did he get here?

I didn't hear anything before…

He must have arrived during…

I see Isabella blush about the same time I do. "How did you get… here?" I ask, wishing he would stop laughing.

But he doesn't; he merely holds up a cell phone.

Wait a minute! That's the phone we made for Candace, the one with the go-to app! "Ferb, you're a genius!"

I know something is wrong when Ferb immediately stops laughing. "What's wrong?"

Ferb takes a deep breath. "Phineas, I didn't think of this. All of our friends came over to help and we couldn't think of anything. It was only when Stacy asked to use Candace's phone to go home that I remembered it."

"Oh." That would be why he took so long.

Before I can say anything to cheer him up, Isabella beats me to the punch. "Ferb, it's okay. You guys were probably panicking and that would make it hard to think of anything. The thing is that you did. Anyway," she glances at me and giggles, "I'm kinda glad you didn't get here sooner."

A lopsided smile returns to Ferb's face. "So, you two lovebirds ready to go home?"

Isabella and I blush again, but we both nod. Ferb grabs my shoulder.

Now as part of a three-person chain, Ferb says, "Go to the backyard."

With a flash, we are gone.

* * *

><p>We appear in our backyard. Candace is standing there, glancing around anxiously.<p>

When she sees us, she runs up and hugs me so hard I can barely breathe. "Phineas, don't you ever scare us like that again!"

When she finally releases me, and I get my breath back, I ask, "Why? Wouldn't it be easier to bust us if I wasn't here?"

Candace looks a little hurt, but she answers my question: "Phineas, I don't care how easy it would be. You're my brother and I would rather never be able to bust you as long as you are safe."

Almost overwhelmed, I hug her. "Thanks, Candace."

She just returns my hug, thankfully without choking me. When she lets go, she asks, "So, what did you do while you were gone?"

I turn beet red and I expect Isabella has, too. I turn to look at her, but she's gone. "Where's Isabella?"

Ferb gives a small chuckle. "She said she was going to let us have this little reunion and that she'd see _you_," he gave quite an emphasis on it, "tomorrow."

There is no way I'm letting Isabella leave today without me telling her goodbye. "Can I see the phone real quick?"

Ferb raises an eyebrow, already knowing what I'm going to do, but he hands it to me anyway.

"And Candace? If you want to see what happened, just walk outside the backyard." Before she can ask what that means, I activate the app. "Go to Isabella."

Next thing I know, I am nose-to-nose with Isabella. "Hey Phineas, whatcha doin'?" she asks cutely.

"I'm telling the girl I love goodnight."

She blushes lightly as I pull her in for our third kiss. I can't help but be glad for the accident we had today. Without it, I might never have realized her love for me.

When we come up for breathe, she smiles dreamily. "This is the greatest day of my life."

Wow, such a simple sentence, yet it means so much to us both. "Hey, Isabella, how about I take you to the movies tomorrow? You know like a…" I trail off, hoping she'll pick up my not-so-subtle hint.

"You mean like a date?" she asks excitedly. I nod and she squeals with joy. "I'd love to Phineas."

After we finish our goodbyes (and another kiss), I walk into the backyard. "You know, Phineas, it's about time you noticed her." Candace is sitting next to Ferb under our tree.

"I have noticed her, Candace, I just never noticed that she noticed me. Anyway, I have plans for tomorrow, so you won't need to worry about busting me."

The two of them look at me like I've been replaced by someone else.

I just laugh, knowing that I could consider the day seized.

* * *

><p><strong>There we are, another Phinbella ending. I hope Phineas wasn't too OOC. Please review!<strong>

**(PS: I went through and edited this for future viewers. I had some comments that my first two stories were too cluttered. Hope it's better now!)  
><strong>


End file.
